The term digital scale as used herein refers to any electronic weighing device designed to support the weight of a standing person, and to indicate the person's weight on a digital display. A scale is generally considered to be portable if it is relatively small and lightweight, but even scales of this type are not particularly convenient to transport or store due to their size. Accordingly, what is needed is a digital scale that is designed for portability and storage.